


[MIX] Work By The Plutonian Light

by knight_tracer



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Space Pirates, mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPACE PIRATES MIX</p>
            </blockquote>





	[MIX] Work By The Plutonian Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Work By The Plutonian Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/952521) by [impertinence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence). 



> Awesome cover art by quintenttsy.

Download Link: [Zip](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Audio/SPACE%20PIRATES.zip)

Track List:

1) Marstorm - Uh Huh Her  
2) Brace Myself - This is She  
3) Cease2exist - Ladytron  
4) Spacelab - Kraftwerk  
5) Wide Awake - Lacuna Coil  
6) Saving Grace - Flyleaf  
7) Undertow - Warpaint  
8) Mulder and Scully - Catatonia  
9) Falling - HAIM  
10) The Con - Tegan & Sara  
11) The Captain and the Hourglass - Laura Marling  
12) Lullaby - Dixie Chicks  
13) High Flyin' Bird - Jefferson Airplane  
14) Are You Out There - Dar Williams  
15) Y Control - Yeah Yeah Yeahs  
16) Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) - Emily Browning  
17) No One Spoke - The Gathering  
18) End of Time - Lacuna Coil  
19) A Little Gasoline* - Terri Clark  
20) Firefly theme - Joss Whedon 

**Author's Note:**

> This collection of music celebrates my love of different types of female voices. I tried to blend new and old, electronic 'spacey' music with emotive country tones. I based this mix on this [beautiful story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/952521) by impertinence that I felt successfully blended these different elements and I hope I managed that in my mix. Mostly, though, I hope you enjoy listening.


End file.
